Error
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Hinata ha vivido enamorada de Neji durante un año entero, sin embargo, él es novio de su mejor amiga. Cuando Neji y Tenten tienen una fuerte discusión, Hinata se ve envuelta entre emociones encontradas, más aún cuando ve llegar a su primo ebrio e intenta algo más.


Universidad, una etapa memorable para cualquier persona que viva esa experiencia. Amores, amistades, enojos, problemas, "aventuras", fiestas y muchas cosas más vistas desde otra perspectiva. Ese, como para muchos otros, era el caso de Hinata, quien después de haber estado enamorada por mucho tiempo de un joven rubio, en ésta etapa de su vida notó un amor muy profundo por su primo.

Pudiera ser que éste amor jamás hubiese sido descubierto de no ser que tras tener que mudarse al campus, Hiashi ordenó a su hija y sobrino a vivir juntos, Neji tendría el deber de proteger a su prima de cualquier persona, incluyendo a los manolarga o aprovechados que andan a acecho de inocentes muchachitas.

Si bien en muchas culturas, en especial las occidentales, prácticamente satanizaban las relaciones entre parientes cercanos, éste no era el caso, sin embargo, existía un grave problema: Neji tenía novia y por si fuera poco, era una de las mejores amigas de Hinata. La pobre parecía estar destinada a enamorarse de imposibles y tuvo que vivir en silencio durante un año.

Un viernes por la noche, Hinata llegó a casa, aún era temprano y tenía que enfrentarse a sentimientos encontrados. Hacía un par de horas, Tenten había platicado una riña muy fuerte con Hyuuga, ella temía que fuera el fin de su relación y se desahogó con sus amigas, empero, la joven de ojos perlados tuvo que irse, pues no sabía como asimilar la noticia. Sufría por su primo y su amiga, pero tal hecho podría concederle una oportunidad.

Entrada la madrugada, ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño ya que además de la noticia, su familiar aún no llegaba. Poco común viniendo de él. Cuando las palabras accidente, asalto y secuestro pasaron por su mente, la tímida chica salió de su habitación a punto de llamar a medio mundo para localizarlo. Apenas sus temblorosas manos tocaron el teléfono, la puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Onisan! —Dejó la bocina corriendo en auxilio del mencionado que se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba— ¿Qué tienes?

Con las fuerzas que tenía ayudó a Neji a sentarse en una silla del desayunador de la cocina; él no respondió su pregunta pero el aroma a alcohol delataba su estado. Una vez lo dejó sentado, se apresuró a poner en funcionamiento la cafetera.

La fémina estaba asustada, ver a su primo tan ebrio era inimaginable y verlo así la impactaba de sobremanera. Lo oía balbucear un montón de palabras inentendibles y se sobresaltó cuando el varón le botó de un manotazo la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. Tuvo suerte de no quemarse.

—Onisan… ¿Qué te llevó a esto?

—Soy un idiota —arrastraba cada palabra que se le entendía, o al menos que podía interpretarse— Soy un maldito idiota —golpeó con fuerza la mesa— No quiero perder a Tenten.

Las palabras de su primo oprimieron su corazón, lastimada y asustada, se quedó parada mirando a su querido explicando la historia que ella ya sabía, aunque bien, ahora tenía el dato de lo que cruzó por la mente de su primo cuando sucedió la disputa.

—Tenten se irá de mi lado.

—No onisan, no pienses eso —lo oyó llorar, sacándola de su trance. Reunió fuerzas y se aproximó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse— Ven, vamos a acostarte.

Una y otra vez repetía que su novia lo abandonaría, Hyuuga trataba de explicarle que eso no pasaría auxiliándolo a que se mantuviera en pie, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes t Neji cayó al suelo sobre los trozos de cerámica que alguna vez fueron una taza.

—¡Onisan!

Si, como pudo, Hinata volvió a sentarlo en la silla y como rayo llevó el botiquín de primero auxilios para curar las cortadas que su primo se hizo con la caída.

—Hinata-sama, siempre podré contar con usted ¿verdad?

—No, yo siempre estaré contigo.

La pobre muchacha no podía más que agradecer el grado de intoxicación de Hyuuga, de lo contrario, él se habría dado cuenta de lo difícil que le había resultado contestarle, no porque fueran mentiras, sino más bien porque sus respuestas tenían un significado aún más profundo.

Ella quiso intentar volver a llevarlo a su cuarto pero decidió levantar la taza rota para evitar nuevos accidentes. Al agacharse al suelo, no notó que una mirada perlada se posaba en ella con tintes lujuriosos. No era de extrañarse de un hombre cuando ve un cuerpo voluptuoso apenas cubierto por un delgado camisón.

—Vamos a tu cuarto onisan —pidió ella tras haber colocado los trozos en el cesto de la basura— Debes dormir un rato.

La mirada de él seguía fija en distinguir aquello que la pijama casi traslúcida cubría, estaba tan ebrio que no se preguntó el porque ella había salido a su encuentro sin una bata. Sintió la pequeña y delicada mano de ella rozar su espalda mientras otra sujetaba su brazo para que él rodeara su cuello.

Neji siguió a Hinata pero distrayendo su vista en el escote de ella; entre la borrachera y no ver por donde iba, tropezó llevándose consigo a su desdichada prima que por fortuna, no terminó en el suelo, pero sentada sobre la orilla del fregadero con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Por otro lado, él no pudo meter las manos cayendo de frente sobre el vientre de ella.

—¿Estás bien onisan?

Alzó el rostro para ver los ojos de ella pero un tambaleo lo inclinó al frente dejando sus rostros a pocos milímetros. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la blanca piel de Hyuuga se tornó roja por la proximidad.

Ella creyó que cando sus labios se juntaron había sido por desequilibrio de él, pero cuando sintió sus manos acariciar sus muslos, supo que ella iba con toda intención. No rechazó el beso y cuando tuvieron que separarse para inhalar aire, se culpó mentalmente por haberlo disfrutado.

—Onisan, no lo hagas —lo empujó con poca fuerza pero lo suficiente para alejarlo— Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que haces.

Pero su primo no la dejó levantarse volviendo a acariciar sus piernas y oliendo su cuello con apenas roces de sus labios. "Tenten es mi amiga" se repetía mentalmente pero su cuerpo se negaba a rechazarlo.

—El rojo le queda bien —le susurró al oído cuando él notó que su cara ganó un nuevo tono de rojo al haber rozado su nariz en el final del escote— La hace ver más linda.

Juntó valor para empujarlo por segunda vez pero en ésta ocasión él había alcanzado a sostenerse y sin pensarlo, volvió a reducir la distancia con su prima, lo suficiente para dar inicio a un nuevo beso, uno en el que él aprovechó para tirar al suelo el escurridor de trastes y arrastrarla al área que dejó libre.

El cuerpo de ella temblaba irremediablemente, sentía miedo, culpa y gozo cada que la lengua de su pariente saboreaba su piel, desde su cuello hasta su pecho. El flujo de emociones apenas le dejaba reaccionar y supo que la única forma de que ello se detuviera, era con la decisión de Neji.

—Onisan, vamos a lastimar a Tenten —logró articular mientras era despojada del camisón, se sonrojó al verse sólo cubierta por su pantaleta— Por favor no sigas.

—Ella ya no quiere estar conmigo.

Gesticuló enfado al aire para volver a lamer el área donde se había quedado, pero ahora sin obstáculos, bajó más, llegando a los voluptuosos senos que se levantaban frente a él. La oyó jadear cuando metió una de sus bolitas rosadas a su boca, pero también la oyó luchar por volver a objetar y antes de que ella volviera a articular alguna palabra, la calló con un beso más atrevido, en el que no dudó en introducir su lengua para saborear cada rincón de su boca.

Pobre Hinata, el beso le había robado la voluntad y ahora ya no pensaba, dejaba su propio cuerpo actuar, ya fuera por voluntad o instinto. Recargándose en la pared, liberó sus manos para desnudar el bien formado torso del varón, éste por su lado, volvió a lanzarse a los carnosos labios que entreabiertos, emitían un tenue sonido. Sus manos no permanecieron quietas: mientras con una amasaba el redondo seno izquierdo, la otra se dedicaba a hurgar la pantaleta blanca que ya estaba salpicada.

De haber tenido la boca libre, la fémina habría jadeado y gemido con el par de intrusos que exploraban su interior, sin mencionar que los jalones y caricias de su esfera provocaban en ella un deseo desconocido. Sus ansiosas manos buscaban el cierre del pantalón que al abrirse paso, no dudaron en bajarlo.

Neji notó el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su prima cuando alejó las manos de su masculino cuerpo tras la caída de la prenda, pero él deseba llegar más lejos y como rayo, pasó de los dulces labios a la aureola derecha, los dedos enjugados en los fluidos vaginales de su prima cambiaron de un movimiento circular y lento, a uno más veloz que de vez en cuando chocaba con el clítoris. Su lengua delineó cuidadosamente el círculo que rodea al pezón sin tocarlo; su dedo índice se dedicó a masajear la membrana sensible y el medio imitaba la penetración de un miembro.

Hinata se estremeció con dichas acciones pero por increíble que parezca, volvió a reunir valor para protestar, pero a que su cuerpo exigía más; deseaba empujar su pecho al frente para introducir su botoncito erecto en los labios de su primo y que los dedos profundizaran, pero al contrario de ello, lo empujó alejándolo lo suficiente.

—¡Onisan! ¡Esto está mal!

Fuera de regresar a la realidad, el universitario acrecentó su excitación con la imagen que sus ojos captaban: un hermoso y delicado cuerpo femenino temblando a lado del fregadero de la cocina, un lenguaje corporal dedicado a la timidez pero recientemente con un breve momento de oposición. Él sonrió complacido acercándose peligrosamente, escuchaba balbuceos pero éstos callaron cuando de un jalón dejó al descubierto el húmedo sexo de la fémina.

Por debajo de su trusa, Neji confirmaba su anhelo por el contacto físico y cuando él se deshizo de su última prenda la fémina lanzó un suspiro tratando de ocultar su ansiedad aumentada al contemplar el considerable miembro de s familiar.

La distancia entre ellos era reducida y el silencio se rompió cuando la cabeza baja del muchacho se vio envuelta por la entrada del orificio vaginal. Ambos jadearon y la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la muchacha incitó a Hyuuga a adentrarse más.

Ella gimió en una combinación de placer y dolor ante un segundo impulso violento, llamando la atención de su pareja que se había estado dedicando a succionar la piel de su cuello. Las paredes vaginales eran estrechas, se amoldaban perfectamente bien al miembro pero lo que extrañó al varón era lo evidente que le resultaba no ser el primero en conocer a su prima.

Ella volvió a emitir un sonido similar con mayor volumen cuando él dio la primera estocada, no era primera vez pero la virilidad de su amante era más grande de lo que anteriormente había experimentado. El vaivén se hizo más rápido y con cada nueva entrada el cuerpo femenino dejaba atrás el dolor abandonándose por completo al placer.

La pareja emitía los sonidos del goce al compás de sus movimientos; sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro haciendo que las extremidades se confundieran al buscar nuevas partes que tocar; al besar la piel del otro parecía que sus propios labios se buscaban logrando varios encuentros tras saborear una nueva área y las escasas palabras que se dirigían eran repetitivas.

—¡Onisan! —Jadeaba ella— ¡Detente!

—¡Hinata-sama! —le respondía él excitado al oír su rechazo pero sentía su cuerpo pedir por más— ¡Si!

Ambos estaban al borde de sus propios sentidos hasta que un par de estocadas bruscas provocaron en ambos un estremecimiento que terminó en el dueto de sus gemidos,

Sus respiraciones agitadas iban aplacándose, se miraban mutuamente pero no deshacían la unión de sus intimidades y tras un lapso de silencio, el celular de Hinata, que yacía en la mesa del comedor en la habitación contigua, sonó.

Neji se inclinó con intenciones de besar a su prima, pero ésta lo empujó teniendo la oportunidad de tomar su camisón en el suelo para cubrirse y correr a su pieza, en el camino, tomó el móvil y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Perdona la hora. Mañana trataré de arreglar las cosas con Neji. Deséame buena suerte. Buenas noches.

Hinata se soltó a llorar al leer el mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente, ella intentó evadir a su primo, pero le fue inútil, creyó que tendría que hablar inevitablemente de lo que había pasado pero…

—Buenos días Hinata-sama. Disculpe la hora a la que llegué anoche… —se tocó la cabeza— No recuerdo cómo llegue a mi cama.

El varón sufría una fuerte resaca que apenas lo dejaba pensar, a lo que Hinata quedó completamente sorprendida, pues las palabras de su primo, indicaban que al parecer, él no recordaba nada. Estaba segura que no fue un sueño, pues antes de que su primo despertara, ella había levantado el desastre de la madrugada.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada onisan? —Él negó con la cabeza mirando con interrogación a su familiar— Llegaste muy borracho y yo te acomodé.

—¿Enserio? Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama.

—No te disculpes, sé que tuviste un día terrible —ella se apresuró a preparar algo de café para evitar mirarlo, sentía dolor en el pecho— Deberías arreglarte onisan, a puesto a que tendrás que salir.

Neji la miró con desconcierto pero en efecto, recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Tenten pidiendo hablar. Él no dudó en acudir, a pesar de su terrible cruda.

Hinata decidió guardar el secreto con mucho pesar, aquella noche sólo sería para ella, pues a pesar de todo, el amor hacia su primo no sería correspondido.


End file.
